Jinchuriki Demigod
by AmDragon001
Summary: Naruto as a Jinchuriki? That's awesome! Naruto as a Demigod Jinchuriki? That's very overkill yet so totally AWESOME! Please read and tell me what you think! Rated T for later chapters! Based off the Percy Jackson Books not the Movie!
1. Chapter 1: Angry Mobs, Monsters and Demi

**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson & the Olympians! If I did then it would probably suck!**

_**Chapter 1: Angry Mobs, Monsters and Demigods… Oh my!**_

Breathing deeply a seven year old kid with spiky blonde hair and three birthmark whiskers on the side of his face was running through the streets of New York. He ran from a crowd of people that were chasing him.

"Where is it?!" One of them shouted, "Where is the Satan Spawn?!" It was a Priest.

The boy held back tears. _Why are they calling me that?_ He asked himself because no matter who he talked to they always got a sudden chill from him and proceeded to try to kill him. Sure there were some nice people who didn't try to kill him but they were small in comparison.

He remembered being born in a place called Konoha… He thinks that is but he's always been in New York for the rest of his life and he has always been hunted.

"The Satan Spawn can't have gotten far!" Another guy shouted before they ran off leaving the kid behind the dumpster and after a few more minutes of hiding the kid ran for it and made it through a few alley ways before he literally ran into four people.

The one he ran into was a girl the same age as him with blonde hair but she had storm gray eyes which surprised him. The other three was a teenager with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. A girl with black hair and she had black eyes and a white teen using crutches to keep himself up.

They turned on him pulling freaking swords out of nowhere or in the oldest girl's case a shield and a spear.

They stopped when they saw the kid, "Please don't hurt me!" The kid cried out putting his hands over his head.

The oldest boy looked at him, "Who are you?"

The young kid eyed him nervously, "N-N-Naruto U-U-Uzimaki." He said, "P-P-Please don't stab me with those swords!"

Now the kid on crutches was surprised, "You can see through the mist?! Luke do you think he's one of us?"

Before Luke could answer they heard a shout, "There he is!" It was the angry mob that was chasing Naruto and he hid behind the group, "Hand over the Brat!"

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Why are you after him?"

"He is a Demon Spawn!" One of the New Yorkers shouted, "He is to be killed!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto cried out.

Luke looked from Naruto to the crippled kid, "Grover, take Annabeth and Naruto out of here while Thaila and I teach these people a lesson!"

Grover nodded and motioned for Naruto to follow him and after a little hesitation Annabeth followed as well.

Luke narrowed his eyes at the angry mob and he knew that they were mortals but he didn't care at this moment with what they were trying to do to a little kid.

"Get out of our way!" One of them shouted but Luke silenced them with a glare.

"You're not going to hurt that kid!" He told them while eyeing their weapons mostly metal pipes and somehow pitchforks… It surprised him to not see a person with a gun in the crowd but he wasn't complaining.

He and Thaila looked at each other before smirking and they charged right into the fight.

These two have spent months fighting monsters so a few normal people were no problem for them.

Chuckling at that they heard a roar and Grover's scream, "Oκατά!"

Paling slightly they ran towards where they heard Grover's scream.

~With Grover, Annabeth & Naruto a few minutes ago~

Grover was herding Annabeth and Naruto away from the fight, "Will they be okay?" Naruto asked.

Grover chuckled, "They're tougher than you think Naruto but why do those people want to hurt you?"

Naruto looked down, "I don't know it's been that way since I was born and they've always hated me… But this is the first time they tried to kill me."

Grover nodded and he looked around as they cut through alley ways while Annabeth had her hands over a bronze knife that she kept with her, "We should've stayed and helped them Grover!" She said.

"They'll be okay." Grover reassured her, "… I hope."

Annabeth then looked at Naruto before chuckling, "What's with your face?"

Naruto had a look of disbelief, "Huh?"

"Those lines on your face!" Annabeth explained.

Naruto's eye twitched a bit, "Hey!"

Grover smirked at the two acting like children which was a given since when they found Annabeth she was always trying to act older than she really was.

But he stopped sniffing the air which looked weird to Naruto, "Annabeth we need to go now!"

Annabeth stopped laughing and looked serious which made Naruto uneasy, "Another Monster?"

Grover nodded, "And without Luke or Thaila we're going to need to move!"

But before they could they heard a roar and looked up to see a giant black dog that had evil eyes snarling at them.

"Oκατά!" Grover cried out and Naruto was surprised that he knew what he said but the Dog lunged at them so Annabeth rolled out of the way and Naruto finally coming to his senses dove out of the way at the last minute barely dodging the Giant Dog's teeth.

"What is that?!" Naruto cried out.

"Κόλαση καταδιώκει" Annabeth cried out and Naruto translated that as Hellhound somehow.

Naruto looked scared as he saw the Hellhound snarling at him when a strange image came in his head showing a hand seal and a guy focusing and he did just that knowing that he had nothing to lose… Except for his life that is.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Grover shouted knowing that the kid will be killed.

Then words popped into Naruto's head, "Kage no Bushin Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke there was twenty of him that shocked even the Hellhound.

In a flash all twenty Naruto's tackled the Hellhound holding it to the ground as it tried to struggle.

Luke and Thaila came around the corner only to stare with their mouths opened at the sight of Twenty Naruto's holding down a Hellhound.

Overcoming his Shock Luke dove in with his sword killing the Hellhound and turning it into dust before looking at the different Naruto's, "Naruto-."

"Yes?" All twenty of them said.

"… Which one of you is the real Naruto?" Thaila asked.

A hand raised in the back before moving forward, "Right here!"

"Since when could you do this?" Luke asked

"Just now." The others stared at him, "When that… I think Annabeth called it a Hellhound attacked I saw images in my head that allowed me to do this." Then all of them spoke up, "**THIS IS AWESOME!**"

"Well can you cancel it?" Luke asked feeling that he was losing sight of the real Naruto.

"…" All the clones looked at each other, "Uh that's actually up to the boss!" They all said pointing to the real Naruto.

Naruto blinked in shock, "It is?"

"Just focus." Another clone said and Naruto did just that and a lot of smoke appeared covering the clones as they disappeared.

"**… THAT WAS AWESOME!**" Naruto said as the last clone disappeared.

Luke was looking at Naruto in interest now. _Grover was right, he must be a Half-Blood._

Then Naruto fell backwards causing the others to panic before they realized that he was just asleep from exhaustion.

"Luke what do we do?" Thaila asked.

"We can't leave him here." Luke decided before looking at Grover, "He's coming with us."

Grover didn't argue.

~Inside of Naruto~

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a weird sewer like place with a giant cell door in front of him, "Where am I?" He asked himself.

Then he heard laughter coming from the cage, "**SO YOU FINALLY CAME HERE NARUTO UZIMAKI!**" A deep voice echoed and he felt power seeping from the cell as two giant red eyes opened up scaring Naruto a bit.

Naruto backed up, "Who are you?!" He asked in fear.

"**I'M THE ONE WHO PUT THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU IN YOUR HEAD!**" The voice roared, "**IF NOT FOR ME THEN YOU WOULD BE DEAD BOY!**"

Naruto stopped being afraid and he had stars in his eyes, "You showed me that technique?! **AWESOME!**" The being in the cell blinked in shock not expecting that coming from his jailor, "Do you know anymore techniques?!"

"**… UH PERHAPS.**" The voice said in shock, "**BUT YOU SHOULD NOT SPEAK TO ANYONE OF ME!**"

Naruto tipped his head to the side in confusion, "Why not?"

"**PEOPLE WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM!**" The voice explained, "**I CANNOT KEEP YOU HERE MUCH LONGER BUT KNOW THIS! WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT YOU WILL LEARN MORE TECHNIQUES FROM ME!**"

As he said that Naruto blinked in drowsiness as everything in front of him blurred.

~The Real World~

Naruto opened up with a blanket around him, "Huh?" He asked looking around.

"About time!" Naruto turned to see Annabeth, "You've been out for two days."

Now Naruto's eyes were so wide that Annabeth was taken back, "**TWO DAYS?!**"

"Yeah, Luke and Grover went on ahead to get some food from the Market." Annabeth looked outside from their safe house, "Thaila is training."

"Training?" Naruto tipped his head to the side in confusion feeling some Deja-Vu at that action.

"You know for fighting… So whose kid are you?" Annabeth asked randomly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You know which God or Goddess is your parent?" Seeing Naruto's surprised face Annabeth gave an example, "I'm the Daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom!"

"… Never heard of her." Now Annabeth was shocked.

"What about Zeus?" Naruto shook his head, "Dionysus?" Still no, "Apollo?"

"Who the heck are you talking about?!" Naruto asked in frustration.

"How could you not know of the Greek Gods?!" Annabeth cried out right as Thaila walked in.

"Come again?" Thaila asked in confusion at hearing that statement.

Annabeth pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, "He's never heard of the Greek Gods!"

Now Thaila was looking at Naruto in confusion, "How is that possible?"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "Well excuse me for not learning while trying to avoid Angry Mobs!" He said sarcastically.

After a quick explanation Naruto had stars in his eyes again, "So what you're saying is that one of my parents is alive?!" He asked, "**THAT IS SO COOL!**"

Yeah Naruto was a weird person as they could see.

Before anyone else could say anything else Luke and Grover ran in, "We have to go now!" Luke cried out.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I already have the Greek Parent in mind and it will be explained how people in New York hate Naruto like the people in Konoha did as well! But anyways review and tell me what you think and I'm not sure about the Pairing in this story but after reading over some of the stories with this crossover I decided to have Naruto meet Luke, Thaila and Annabeth in the beginning just to be original!**

** Oh and before anyone asks I'm not making his Godly Parent one of the Maiden Goddesses and he won't be paired with any Goddesses or any of Artemis's Hunters… ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Piss off the Fox

**Okay Review Time**

** BlackholeLord: I know but I'm happy that you like the beginning and I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story!**

** Ankoku: And I have continued so please enjoy!**

** Evil-Pain: That will be explained later on in the story but as for Naruto being with Annabeth… I don't know but maybe since I haven't read any stories about those two together but I might not either.**

** Nara110: Thank you and here's the update!**

_**Chapter 2: Never piss off the Fox**_

Naruto was confused as Grover, Thaila, Annabeth and Luke packed everything in a hurry, "I don't understand." He said causing them to look at him, "Why do we need to go?"

"Because an army of Monsters are after us!" Grover said in fear, "Luke and Thaila might be good but they're not that good!"

"And you said that they come after Half-Bloods?" Naruto asked getting a nod before he smirked, "Kage no Bushin Jutsu!" After smoke cleared there were five Naruto's, "All right listen up! You four distract the Monsters!"

After a chorus of yes sirs the clones ran off.

Luke nodded, "Good plan Naruto!" Then he looked thoughtful, "I wonder if you're a child of Hecate since that looks like Magic."

Naruto shrugged, "I'll find out someday!"

Shaking that thought away they ran off hoping to make it to a place called Camp Half-Blade or something like that, Naruto didn't hear exactly what they said.

But he was getting tired of running when all of a sudden an image of him being torn apart popped into his head and he nearly tripped over his feet but Thaila saw him trip up.

"You okay Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto had wide eyes, "I think one of my clones was killed." At their confused looks he explained, "I just saw it get ripped up."

Now Luke understood, "You can see your clone's memories when they die?"

"I-I guess." Another one appeared, "Oh Kami another one was killed."

"Then let's get going!" Grover said nervously eyeing the road behind them expecting a monster to come out of nowhere.

After a bit of travelling Naruto was shaking with the memories of the last three clones being killed… Granted the last one gave them a run for their money but receiving memories of yourself being killed five times really unnerved him.

"T-T-T-They j-j-just killed t-t-the last o-one." Naruto said nervously, "I'm going to make more!"

Luke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Don't, you're freaked out from the memories of the clones." He smiled, "You did good."

Nodding Naruto tried to relax, "Well we made it pretty far." Thaila commented, "So Grover how far is this Camp?"

"Not far." Grover said confidently but it was getting dark and they knew that the monsters weren't going to give up but they needed to rest. Annabeth was already asleep on Luke's back so they made it to a warehouse and got in where Grover bleated a bit confusing Naruto.

"Oh right." Thaila chuckled, "We forgot to tell you that Grover is a Satyr!" Naruto just looked confused, "He's half goat from the waist down."

"Ooooh." Naruto nodded before frowning, "Then why does he have crutches?"

"They're for show." Grover explained, "I just have a bad feeling."

Thaila gave him a deadpanned look, "You always have a bad feeling."

Grover just shrugged while Luke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Come on guys we need to rest."

Naruto had a hard time falling asleep while Grover and Thaila kept watch. Annabeth was already asleep so it was easy for her and Luke fell asleep pretty easily.

After rolling around trying to fall asleep Naruto sighed and sat up causing the two sentries to look at him, "Can't sleep?" Grover asked curiously.

"Pretty much." Naruto told him, "A lot has happened today."

"We're Half-bloods it's part of the job description." Thaila joked.

Naruto smiled, "I guess." He was happy that he was with people that weren't trying to kill him, "So whose daughter are you anyway Thaila?"

Thaila looked down, "Zeus."

Now Naruto's eyes widened, "You're the daughter of the King of Gods?"

She nodded.

Whistling Naruto nodded, "Nice!"

Grover shook his head, "No, it means that Monsters come after her more than any other Demigod."

"Why would they?" Naruto asked, "I mean it's not like Thaila did anything to them."

Grover smiled at the kid's naivety but he shook his head, "Mostly it's an issue with the parent and since the monsters can't do that much to the Gods they go after their children."

"… They sound like cowards." Naruto said unexpectedly, "I mean come on they should grow a spine or something."

Grover and Thaila snorted as they heard the kid say that.

Then Grover stiffened sniffing the air which didn't go unnoticed by Thaila as she took her spear and shield out, "What is it Grover?" She asked warily.

"I don't know." Grover muttered.

Naruto looked confused until he felt something wet and slimy land on his head, "EW!" He caught the others attention as he wiped it off before looking up to see a giant snake like creature with limbs and giant jagged teeth.

"**HYDRA!**" Grover shouted jolting Luke awake who swore as he looked up.

Annabeth also woke up and her eyes widened in terror as she saw the Hydra.

As for Naruto… Let's just say he might need some new pants if they survive this.

"Oh Kami!"

Grover pulled Naruto out of the way as the Hydra's head tried to snap him up before it shot fire at the poor goat boy but he took cover behind some boxes, "**LUKE WE NEED A PLAN!**" He shouted his pupils dilated in terror.

Thaila focused with her spear and lightning broke through the windows zapping the Hydra but it didn't stay down while Luke was using some kind of Tennis Shoes with wings on the side and he used a sword to slice the head off.

"**LUKE DON'T!**" Grover shouted but it was too late.

"What?" Luke asked with caution knowing that Grover wouldn't make a big deal about slicing a monsters head off for nothing.

"Hydra heads grow back and that counts for the head as well."

Luke's eyes widened as he turned to see the chopped off head grow into a new Hydra while the body sprouted two heads, "Oh gods."

Okay Naruto really needed some new pants by now.

Annabeth felt useless but she was eyeing the Hydra whispering to herself before shouting, "**LUKE!**" Luke gave her a look before bringing his shield up to avoid being eaten, "Didn't Hercules kill the Hydra with fire?!"

Thaila groaned, "But we don't have fire!"

"Kage no Bushin Jutsu!" Then about thirty Naruto's assaulted the Hydra's but they were being killed fast, "Okay I've got nothing." Naruto deadpanned.

'**HEY! MR…** Well you didn't give me your name… **BUT STILL HELP US OUT HERE!**' Naruto thought as he tried to contact the being who showed him the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Said being was watching in amusement because this was the most fun he gets all day watching his jailor facing impossible odds.

When he got nothing Naruto sighed before Grover again pulled him out of the way, "Leave the fighting to Luke and Thaila!" He whispered.

Not having much choice Naruto watched helplessly until Luke was knocked into the wall which knocked him out and Annabeth went to run forward to get to him and she was knocked back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger at seeing two of his precious people that accepted him get hurt and as the anger reached the being inside of him who rolled his eyes. '**OH VERY WELL!**'

The air around Naruto started to stir which Grover felt before it was coming off of Naruto in waves and he was being surrounded in some kind of reddish cloak, "**THAILA!**"

Thaila looked back and was shocked at what was happening to Naruto and when the boy opened his eyes instead of the blue eyes that the two were used too they were blood red and his whisker marks were more defined than usual.

But it was when Naruto spoke that both Grover and Thaila felt a chill going down their spines, "**Leave my friends alone!**" He practically roared and lunged head on at the Hydra and Grover shouted when he tried to hold Naruto back but he withdrew his hand as he felt heat coming off of Naruto.

The Hydra roared and charged at Naruto but the red cloak around Naruto formed a claw around his hand and he ripped right into the Hydra and fire shot through the inside of it causing it to roar in pain and fury.

The second Hydra tried to kill him but a the cloak had a tail that shot right through stabbing the Hydra right where it's heart was killing it.

Now Grover and Thaila were staring at Naruto in disbelief that a seven year old with no fighting experience at all just killed two Hydras by himself.

_'My Gods what is he?'_ Thaila thought in shock.

_What God has that kind of Power?_ Grover really didn't want to know the answer.

Then the red cloak started to disappear and Naruto looked like he was back to normal glaring at the dissolving Hydra's with anger before he blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

Falling down Naruto shook his head, "What just happened?" He asked shocking Grover and Thaila some more.

"You don't remember?" Thaila asked in shock.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Then they looked to see that Luke was staring at Naruto with shock on his face and they knew that he woke up to see Naruto do that.

'_What kind of power does this kid have?_' He thought giving Naruto an analyzing look.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I hope that the characters aren't to OOC but let's face it… It's hard writing about them five years before the main story! But I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope for some reviews.**

** But I have to say Damn! Nearly 400 views for one chapter? And just about 16 followers? I didn't expect that many in one day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sad Goodbyes

**Review Time**

** Nara110: Okay so here's the next chapter!**

** Evil-Pain: Haha sorry but long chapters are a pain in the butt to write but I'll try my best!**

** Okay here's the chapter!**

_**Chapter 3: Sad Goodbyes**_

Naruto didn't understand why Luke, Grover and Thaila were staring at him while Annabeth was unconscious, "Okay you're creeping me out with the staring." Naruto told them.

"You really don't remember a thing that's happened?" Luke asked, "How could you not?"

Naruto for his credit just shrugged.

Annabeth moaned in pain from being smacked into the wall which brought Luke and Thaila's attention to her, "Annie you okay?" Luke asked in worry.

Annabeth's face turned red which confused Naruto for a second, "Y-Yes L-Luke." Then she stood back up, "So is the Hydra dead?"

"Yes." Grover said looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

Thankfully Annabeth didn't ask who killed it mostly because she resumed that it was Luke.

"We should go because if a Hydra found us." Grover left that sentence hanging and everyone got the importance of it.

Luke grabbed the supplies with Grover while Thaila helped Annabeth up and Naruto stood there feeling clueless as ever on what happened.

"Uh what do I do?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Help me with Annabeth!" Thaila ordered and Naruto nodded and got the pack that she always carried.

"Here you go!" Naruto said with a smile handing her the backpack.

"Thanks!" She said but she looked down… Probably since she was knocked out easily.

"You okay?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Annabeth said, "Hey where's my Knife?"

Naruto looked around before he saw it where she dropped it next to the disintegrated ash of the Hydra so he walked over and picked it up before giving it back to Annabeth, "One knife delivered!" He joked.

Luke picked the bags up, "Come on you two!" He called out, "We need to get to this Camp that Grover's talking about!"

Nodding Naruto followed them discretely making some Shadow Clones to distract the monsters because say what you want about them! They are very useful for distractions!

But Grover was staying a little bit away from Naruto just in case he went all berserker again as he's calling it while Luke was looking at Naruto in interest wondering who his Godly Parent was to give him that much power.

Annabeth was chatting with Thaila about some things that went over Naruto's head.

But right about now Naruto was surprised that they walked for about two hours and no clones died since Naruto didn't receive the memories of them yet and that made him feel better because that meant that they were ahead of the monsters.

But Naruto had a very bad feeling about something.

They were making good time on catching a Taxi to Long Island which Naruto has never been in a Taxi before so he had his face pressed against the window his eyes widening at every little thing that he saw.

Then for some odd reason they stopped a few hundred feet away from a Strawberry Farm, "You sure you want to get off here?" The Taxi Driver asked, "There's nothing for miles."

"Yes!" Grover said paying the guy with the cash they owed him, "Have a nice day!"

So after getting out and the Taxi drove off Naruto's eyes widened as he heard what sounded like Swords clashing nearby and that caused Luke and Thaila to grip their weapons before Grover smiled.

"Relax!" He said, "We're just a few feet from the Camp Borders!"

They relaxed for a second before they heard Annabeth scream and they spun around to see gaining on them was a freaking battalion of monsters. There were Cyclops, Hellhounds, Bronze Bulls, Giants, Harpies and leading them were what looked like three old hags with fiery whips.

Grover went considerably pale as he saw the hags, "Di immortals!" He whispered in horror.

"We need to go!" Luke called out knowing that there was no way that they could take on that many monsters and live.

While running Naruto decided to say, "When you said that monsters come after you guys you weren't kidding!" He panted as he was thinking. '_Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap and did I say crap?_'

Annabeth looked at the monsters in terror. Sure she killed her fair share of monsters already but anyone in their right mind would be scared of that many monsters.

Grover dropped his crutches and kicked his fake feet off so he could run with his hooves, "Blah-ah-ah this is bad!"

"**YA THINK GOAT BOY?!**" Thaila shouted as she made sure that Annabeth and Naruto were keeping up with them.

Grover looked a little miffed about the goat comment but he said, "The border is just a few feet away, if we can make it then we'll be protected by the borders!"

"How will that help us?!" Naruto asked as he started to tire out from running.

"They're magical barriers that keep monsters out!"

Then Naruto tripped when it felt like something wrapped around his feet and the others looked back to see that the Cyclops threw a rope with weights on them and trapped Naruto who was trying to get out.

"You have to be kidding me!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get out.

Thaila looked back at the others, "Luke, help me get Naruto! Grover, get Annabeth to the Camp!"

"But-!" Grover was interrupted by Thaila.

"**NOW!**" She used a little lightning to add to the effect which made Grover obey without any more hesitation.

He picked Annabeth up and ran for it despite her protests.

Luke used his sword to cut the rope around Naruto's leg but the monsters were too close and there was no way that they would make it to the Camp Borders in time.

Looking at the monsters and then where the Border was Thaila looked at Luke, "Get Naruto over the Border while I hold them off!"

Luke paled a bit, "Are you crazy?!" He asked in horror, "You'll get ripped to shreds!"

"Look it's me these monsters want and I'm not going to let you or anyone else die because of me!" With that she drew her spear, "So get going before I kick your butt!"

Naruto was about to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu when Luke grabbed him and started to run, "**NO!**" Naruto shouted, "We can help!"

"You heard her Naruto!" Luke said trying to hold back tears.

'_Come on where's that burst of energy that I had in the warehouse?_' Naruto thought. '_Or when that Hellhound attacked?_'

Naruto could only watch as Thaila took on the monsters with her spear and shield which caused the monsters to back away for some odd reason.

She called down lightning disintegrating some monsters. Before stabbing one of the Cyclopses in the eye. Then she bashed a Hellhound in the face with her shield.

Naruto would've felt sorry for the monsters that she was killing if it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to kill them. But he didn't see any more when he was over the hill and he saw a bunch of teenagers, Satyrs, and… A horse with an upper body?

Annabeth brightened up when she saw Luke and Naruto but she frowned when she noticed someone missing, "Where's Thaila?!"

"She's surrounded!" Luke panted putting Naruto down, "I had to get Naruto out of there and she wouldn't follow me! We have to help her!"

"To arms!" The horseman ordered and every teenager with a weapon charged to the border but they heard a roar as they did… A roar of triumph.

"No." Luke whispered as he ran ahead followed by the teenagers along with Annabeth and Naruto.

They got there to see Thaila on the ground bleeding badly with the monsters in the distance leaving.

"Someone get a Medic!" One of the Teenagers shouted, "Where are those Apollo kids?!"

"Right here!" Another Teenager said as he got some kind of drink out but the horseman stopped him.

"No." He said sadly, "It's too late."

"It's not too late!" Luke snarled, "We just need to get her healed up!"

"Chiron there has to be a way to save her!" Grover pleaded with his eyes close to tears.

Chiron bowed his head, "I'm sorry but Medicine can only do so much right now."

Naruto looked down.

'_This is my fault._' He thought in horror. '_If I didn't get caught then she would be all right._'

Annabeth was on the verge of tears and Naruto remembered that she, Grover and Luke knew Thaila a lot longer than he did so they were taking it even worse.

He didn't know what to do but Thaila coughed a bit showing that she was nearly dead, "Quit crying you two." She told them with a grin.

"B-B-But you're dying!" Annabeth cried out with tears streaming down her face at that moment.

"So I am!" Thaila smirked, "I took down quite a few monsters before they got the better of me." Then she looked pained, "Luke watch over Annabeth and Naruto."

Luke wiped away the tears, "I-I will." He whispered.

Then she looked at Grover, "Thank you for getting me this far Goat Boy!" She said with a smirk, "Don't beat yourself up for this and you better find Pan or I'll break out of the Underworld and kick your scrawny butt!"

Grover bleated in sadness, "Y-Y-Yes Thaila."

"Annabeth, don't be sad and keep moving forward no matter what, okay?"

Annabeth nodded trying to stop crying.

"… Well I honestly don't know what to say to Naruto considering I just met him but I have the feeling that you would've been a good friend." Thaila chuckled, "Use that power that you have to kick some monster butt!"

Naruto finally felt tears stream down his face, "I-I will."

She smiled one last time before she looked up her eyes glazing over but before the light in them died there was a bright light shining down onto her from the heavens one so bright that it made everyone cover their eyes until it died down.

When it did everyone looked to see a Pine Tree in the exact spot that Thaila was.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay the next chapter will be a few years later and I hope that you enjoyed the first three chapters in which I spent in the past! But it was hard as hell to type! **

** Anyways please comment on what you think and one more thing… THIS WILL NOT BE A HAREM! I honestly don't like them because it's mostly wrong but that's my opinion and for those who love those kinds of stories I'm sorry to disappoint you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Years passing by

**Okay sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of trouble doing the time skips (Plus this is my longest chapter in this story) and my computer is on the frizz so I had to wait and with school I can only be on for so long so it will take a while for me to do chapters and I decided to focus on this story!**

** Okay enough about that Review Time!**

** Evil-Pain: No he isn't going to be emo but he will be strong! He trains his butt off and he learns techniques that will be revealed in later chapters! He acts like canon Naruto but he does that to hide how much stronger he gets so that way he is always underestimated! Thanks for adding this to your favorites!**

** The Sin of Justice: Okay it took some time but here's the next chapter!**

** Mohahassan3: Yes he is!**

** Tara Terra: Yes it was Kurama and no it's not but you will be surprised by who it is.**

** AnimeNaruto76: Maybe right now they have a brother-sister relationship but it might change over time.**

** Drewdragon: Sorry but he won't be paired with Thaila because there are too many stories with that pairing.**

** DeathbyKitsune: Maaaaayyyybeeee **

** ImagineBreaker7: Okay here's the next update.**

** Shadow Knight Destroyer: Thank you!**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: Here it is!**

** AllenandArth: Yeah it is overused but thank you for the suggestion.**

** Okay here's the story!**

_**Chapter 4: Years Passing by**_

It was quiet on the week that Thaila died… There really wasn't anything to say and Naruto sat far away from Annabeth and Luke during the vigil while Grover went to talk to someone named Mr. D about something.

Heck he stayed away from them the whole week because he felt like that they would blame him for her death since he felt that it was his fault.

Luke and Naruto went to Cabin Eleven the cabin dedicated to Hermes the God of Messengers, Thieves, etc. But to Naruto it looked more like a Red Cross Evacuation Center.

Luke was there since he was the son of Hermes and Naruto because he was undetermined. Annabeth was immediately claimed by Athena the Goddess of Wisdom so she went to Cabin Six.

The horseman did some kind of ritual thing to honor Thaila's death by the end of the week but Naruto wasn't paying attention as he got lost in his thoughts.

~Inside the Seal~

Naruto glared at the being in the cell, "Why didn't you do anything?!" He snarled, "I know that you could've done something!"

The being chuckled, "**DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S THAT EASY YOU LITTLE BRAT?**"

"What are you talking about?"

"**I ALREADY GAVE YOU SOME POWER TO DEAL WITH THOSE TWO HYDRAS THAT ATTACKED YOU!**" The Being told him, "**I COULDN'T HAVE GIVEN YOU ANYMORE EVEN IF I WANTED TO!**"

"But still she didn't deserve that." Naruto cried out with tears streaming down his face, "It isn't fair!"

"**LIFE ISN'T FAIR!**" The being snarled tired of hearing his jailor whine, "**THE SOONER YOU GET USED TO THAT FACT THE BETTER OFF YOU WILL BE!**"

Then the place in front of him dissolved as someone shook his shoulder.

~Outside the Seal~

Naruto opened his eyes to see Luke with a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto are you okay?" Luke asked in concern.

Naruto looked down, "Y-yeah I'm fine." He lied.

Luke knew that he was lying, "Tell the truth." He ordered.

"It's my fault." Naruto said causing Luke to look at him in confusion, "If I didn't get caught so easily by that Cyclops then Thaila would still be-."

"It's not your fault." Naruto looked at Luke in shock for interrupting.

"Huh?" He asked.

"The only fault it is are the Gods." Luke said bitterly, "They could've interfered but they didn't if you want anyone to blame then try them!"

"But aren't they our parents?" Naruto asked trying to get that in his head.

Luke snorted, "And what have they done?" He asked, "They let that Angry Mob chase you."

Naruto didn't say anything at that because it felt like that it was true… But he didn't know what to think.

"Look Naruto, just rely on yourself okay?" Luke told him, "And don't blame yourself because Thaila wouldn't want that."

With that Luke left Naruto alone.

Putting his hands in his pocket Naruto went for a walk around the camp so that he could be alone. He saw Annabeth being taught by her siblings. She waved at him but he didn't respond as he walked away towards the forest after he was out of sight.

After coming so far into the forest he looked at his reflection in the water only to see him as the weakling who couldn't do anything to save a friend.

He clenched his fist so hard that blood ran through his fingers, "I swear." He said loudly daring any God or Goddess that could hear him to try to disagree, "**I SWEAR THAT I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST DEMIGOD!**" He roared with tears sliding down his face, "**I WILL NEVER BE HELPLESS TO STOP A DEATH OF ONE OF MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE! I SWEAR ON THIS BLOOD THAT I WILL FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH TO PROTECT EVERYONE! NO ONE WILL DIE IF I CAN HELP IT! I SWEAR IT!**"

He didn't know that a being was watching him from the wilderness, "Oh Naruto." That being whispered before disappearing, "Be safe my son."

~One Year Later~

Naruto was learning how to be a thief from the Stoll Brothers. He was already fast with the insane training the he forced himself to go through whenever someone isn't watching but he feels like he was always being watched by someone.

Like for example one time he was training so hard that he collapsed from sheer exhaustion and blacked out only to wake up in his bed in Cabin Eleven but no one brought him in.

He was also learning Ancient Greek with Annabeth who didn't blame him thankfully for the whole incident with Thaila. They became as close as siblings but she was worried when she saw Naruto struggling to walk after one of his training exercises but he waved her concern off.

Luke taught him how to fight with a sword but for some odd reason Naruto liked using Kunai Knives better than actual swords. After doing a few favors for the Hephaestus Cabin they forged him a set of Kunai's and Shurikens made of Celestial Bronze and he kept some regular metal ones as well.

He also trained himself by fighting his Shadow Clones to get used to pain and fight through it. The being that showed him the Shadow Clone Jutsu also showed him the Transformation Jutsu and the Substitution Jutsu as well as a Taijutsu move called Leaf Hurricane.

Naruto trained with everything that he had as the days passed by even to disappear for hours and come back physically and mentally exhausted but once he recovered he felt stronger.

Naruto also trained himself to throw his Kunai's and Ninja Stars with pinpoint accuracy. He always trained until he collapsed if he didn't get it right. And eventually he had the accuracy that the Apollo Kids would kill for.

Grover was back out in the world looking for more Half-Bloods and Naruto didn't know how long that he would be gone. But whenever he can he helps Grover out with anything he needed.

… Then there was the fact that the Stoll brothers introduced him to pranking.

His first prank was unleashing spiders in the Athena Cabin and Annabeth wouldn't speak to him for weeks after that one.

~Two Years Later~

Panting from his insane training schedule Naruto got back to the Dining Pavilion sitting with Cabin Eleven and eating a bowl of Ramen that he tried last week and now he was hooked on it.

"So Naruto you did any training today?" Luke asked with a smile.

Naruto grinned, "You know it!"

"… By the way what's with the jumpsuit?"

Naruto gave him a suspicious look, "What's wrong with it?" He asked a little miffed.

He was wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit with a red swirl on the back. He knows it's weird but he's wearing it to make himself stand out… You know to be claimed by his Godly Parent.

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"… You made it?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Naruto flashed a grin, "I love the colors Orange and Blue!"

Deciding to drop it Luke took a sip of his drink, "Well have you learned anything new recently?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that." Naruto said slyly.

Luke sighed and smiled at Naruto. "You're not going to tell me are you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

They both chuckled when they got up to leave the Dining Pavilion and saw Annabeth walking down the hill with her backpack looking angry, "Annie what's wrong?" Luke asked in concern.

"Hey! I thought that you gave your Dad another chance?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Annabeth looked at what Naruto was wearing in confusion before shaking her head, "Nothing changed." She said darkly, "So I'm back to being a year rounder."

Luke gave her a comforting hug, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Now Annabeth's face was turning beat red and Naruto got was going on with her now so after Luke left he smiled slyly, "You like him don't you?"

Now she turned even redder, "W-what?"

"Hold on let me tell Luke for you." Naruto turned around, "Hey L-!" He didn't get any farther when Annabeth smacked the back of his head, "**OW!**" He held the back of his head in pain even though it didn't hurt that much but he put on a show that it did to have fun.

"Shut it!" She hissed in embarrassment.

"What you like him so I'm helping you out." Naruto was smart enough to run at that point.

"**NARUTO!**" Annabeth shouted in anger giving chase to the fleeing blonde in bright kill me now orange.

~One Year Later~

Annabeth and Naruto were reading architecture… Well at least Annabeth was while Naruto was nearly falling asleep before she bonked him on the head, "I didn't take your ramen!" Naruto cried out in fear before he realized where he was.

Now Annabeth was giving Naruto a concerned look, "Maybe you should take it easy on the Ramen."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "It's good." He drooled at the thought of Ramen.

Annabeth shook her head at his antics, "Well Luke is supposed to be back from his Quest soon." She said happily.

"Of course you would know." Naruto teased, "After all he is your B-!"

*BONK*

"**OW!**" Naruto was surprised that he wasn't brain damaged yet, "That's abuse!" He whined.

"Do you want me to show you abuse?"

"… Shutting up now." Naruto said with wide eyes while rapidly going pale.

Annabeth nodded before returning to her book while Naruto leaned his head back. He was happy that she didn't hit him hard enough for him to disappear since this was a clone.

He felt bad about leaving a Shadow Clone to hang with Annabeth but as of right now he was training with a technique that the being was trying to teach him.

"The what?" He asked in confusion.

For some odd reason the being inside of him (who still won't tell him his name) can now speak to Naruto while he's awake… Only during training though for everything else he is asleep.

"**CHAKRA CONTROL YOU TWIT!**" The being roared impatiently, "**IT'S A GOOD TO LEARN FOR YOUR TECHNIQUES!**"

Naruto shrugged, "If you say so." He didn't think it was too important.

"**… LET ME PUT IT THIS WAY!**" The being growled, "**IF YOU DON'T LEARN CHAKRA CONTROL THEN SOME OF YOUR TECHNIQUES THAT YOU WILL LEARN WILL BLOW UP ON YOU AND KILL YOU!**"

"… Okay let's learn Chakra Control!" Naruto said with a scared smile.

He was thinking another thought though.

'_This guy is a sadistic bastard._'

"**I HEARD THAT!**"

'… _Damn it!_'

Sighing Naruto began to follow the beings advice on this Chakra Control.

'_… By the way… What the Hades is Chakra?_'

He heard a sigh of pure annoyance from the being.

After many failed attempts to walk on water Naruto was soaking wet and walked back to the camp right as his clone disappeared while Annabeth wasn't around so he received knowledge on Architecture that he didn't really want.

Then he heard a rumor that Luke was back from his quest so he ran to the Big House where he met Annabeth.

"Why are you wet?" She asked in confusion.

"I fell in the lake." Naruto replied truthfully not telling her what he was doing because then he would explain that a being was talking to him and that he was learning to walk on freaking water!

Without a word they ran into the Big House where they heard raised voices one of them was definitely Luke's so the knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Chiron called out and both Naruto and Annabeth rushed in.

"**LUKE!**" Annabeth called out but they both stopped as they saw a big scar under his eye, "What happened?!"

Luke smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Oh it's nothing, how have you two been?"

Naruto smirked, "Oh you know laughs all around!"

Annabeth looked at Luke's scar with worry but she didn't say anything about it because it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, "We heard that you were back and-."

"-And you decided to welcome me home right?" Luke asked with a smile as he ruffled their hair before he frowned. "Naruto why are you wet?"

"… I fell in the lake." Naruto added an annoyed pout to boost effect so that way they would believe him.

"Well, be more careful Naruto." Chiron told him before looking at Luke. "Despite what happened I am happy to see you safe Luke."

At hearing that Luke gave a real smile. "Thanks Chiron… It means a lot." So he walked out but Annabeth looked at Naruto.

"Despite what happened?" She asked in confusion. "That doesn't sound good."

"No it doesn't." Naruto muttered looking towards where Luke exited getting a bad feeling.

~Three Years Later~

Twelve Year Old Naruto Uzumaki walked to the Big House because Chiron called him up but he looked at the weather as it was weird since Christmas but it could be the Gods arguing over something like Aphrodite's Hair Spray or something stupid like that. "Yo Chiron what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Chiron was in wheelchair form. "I'm going to help Grover look into a person who 'might' be a Demigod and I thought that you would want to come with me."

Naruto was speechless. "Me? What about Annabeth?"

"It's just a study and retrieval if he proves to be a Demigod but it requires stealth which is something that you've gained over the years if your reputation for pranking is believed." Chiron explained in good humor.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I-I guess… So when do we leave?"

"In two hours so get ready!" Chiron went to wheel himself into his office when he stopped. "Oh and Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto asked wondering what else was going to be said.

"Wear something besides that Jumpsuit otherwise you would standout more than a Hellhound in a China Shop."

A few minutes later Annabeth was jealous. "Lucky!" She said as Naruto packed and he was dressed in an orange and black hoodie and blue jeans. "I wish I could go."

"Relax Oneesan!" Naruto said with a smile using the prefix that he gave her years ago. "There will be plenty of chances and it's just a search and retrieval not a quest! Plus you got to see what Olympus looked like remember?"

"That was because you were in trouble for putting the Aphrodite Beauty Tools in the Kitchen Blender." Annabeth pointed out.

"Hey they piss me off by acting like beauty is everything!" Naruto remarked… '_Even though some of them are very cute._' He thought pervertedly before shaking his head blaming the being in his head who gave a chuckle at that moment before going back to sleep.

"… You will keep in touch right?" Annabeth asked giving Naruto a look.

Naruto gave a mock salute. "Mam yes mam! I promise that I will use Skype every day!" Especially since Luke got him a Laptop for Christmas. "And you know that I always keep my promises!"

It was true. No matter what happened, Naruto always kept his promises about everything in the years that he's been in Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth gave him a hug before punching his shoulder. "Good luck fishcake!"

"It's Maelstrom!" Naruto pouted as he left with a wave.

As he walked up the hill he saw Luke. "Here to see me off Luke?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Luke nodded. "It's the first time that you're leaving camp in seven years so I figured that I should see you off… I saw you hug Annabeth." He gave a small smile. "Do I need to give the protective brother speech?"

Naruto busted out laughing. "That's my job." He joked back. "She's a sister."

Luke chuckled. "Sure she is." He gave Naruto a look. "Be careful and remember your training okay?"

"Yes Uncle Luke." Naruto saluted with his mock nickname.

"Okay get going before I decide to kick your butt at sword fighting." Luke told him.

With a laugh Naruto walked off to see Argus waiting with Chiron in the car. "Are you all packed?"

Naruto gave a grin. "I'm ready, believe it!"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Demonic Math Teacher

**Review Time**

** Gamelover41592: You'll find out eventually!**

** ImagineBreaker7: Well here's what happened!**

** Evil-Pain: No he's not but I figure that he would do something like that in order to get attention hopefully from his Godly Parent.**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: They're about to get even more intense!**

** The Butterfly Dreamer: Well here's the next one.**

** McCabeRz: I know right? I'm surprised that there aren't that many stories with that pairing!**

** Okay here's the chapter!**

_**Chapter 5: The Demonic Math Teacher**_

"Good Morning Oneesan!" Naruto greeted as he looked through Skype at Annabeth who was in her pajamas.

"Good Morning." Annabeth yawned. "When I said to keep in touch I didn't mean this early."

Naruto laughed. "Sorry, but it's been a few weeks and I'm finally caught up with work! I just hate Dyslexia!"

Annabeth laughed a bit. "So did you and Grover find this new kid?"

"We think so." Naruto said. "Grover and I are his friends. His name is Perseus Jackson."

"Perseus?" Annabeth frowned. "He's named after the Greek Hero?"

"Yeah but he prefers Percy." Naruto explained. "He's a good person but a little thick."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Hey!"

They laughed before there was a knock on his door. "Naruto! You ready for the trip?" It was Grover's voice.

"Just a minute!" Naruto yelled back before looking at Annabeth. "I got to go! See ya this Summer!"

Annabeth waved as he disconnected his Laptop before he got out seeing Grover.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto apologized. "I was just talking to Annabeth!"

"This early?" Grover asked incredulously.

"What?" Naruto asked with an eye twitch. "I promised to keep in touch with her! So where's Percy?"

"He's getting ready for the Field Trip!" Grover limped slowly as if every step hurt.

"So how's it going without your crutches?" Naruto asked.

"Horrible!" Grover muttered. "Just because I lost my third pair running from monsters."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah but you nearly gave yourself away after your foot came loose on Enchilada Day."

Grover pouted. "It's not my fault that this school makes great Enchiladas!"

"… Grover you're the only one who eats the school Enchiladas." Naruto pointed out.

"Bla-a-a." Grover bleated in annoyance before a twelve year old boy with black hair and jade green eyes walked up in a gray hoodie. "Hey Percy!"

"Hey Grover." Percy said as they started to head to the Mall. "So you guys ready for the Field Trip?"

"For Kami's sake Percy! Only you're stressing about this Field Trip!" Naruto chided him.

"I know, I know but I have a good reason on stressing." Percy retorted.

It's true! Percy never had the cleanest record, even if it wasn't his fault. Like for example in his Fifth Grade Field Trip he went to the Saratoga Battlefield and there was an incident involving the War Cannon blowing up the School Bus. (Naruto still doesn't know how he pulled that off by accident.)

Then there's the fact in his Fourth Grade Field Trip he went to Marine World and he accidently hit a button and their class took an unplanned swim in the Shark Tank. Thankfully no one was eaten by the sharks.

This time the Field Trip was to a Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York where there was an exhibit of Ancient Greek and Roman Artifacts which made Naruto interested because he was still trying to figure out who his Godly Parent was and Grover knew it.

But leading the Field Trip was Chiron, or as he was known as when he's confined to his Wheelchair, Mr. Brunner our Latin Teacher. He was actually the only fun teacher in the school which is no surprise since he had a 'lot' of practice over the years.

While on the bus Percy started to eat Blue Jelly Beans and Blue Licorice… He told Naruto about his Mom Sally Jackson who was the nicest person in the whole world and Naruto knew it when he went with him to visit and she was the most unselfish person in the world but his stepdad Gabe Ugliano who Naruto swears is somehow related to a walrus was the most selfish bastard in the world.

Naruto only knew him for five seconds before he decided that he didn't like him… It didn't help when he realized that Gabe was one of the people that were in the Angry Mob from Seven years ago so it was a shock that he wasn't recognized due to his whisker birth marks.

But anyways he's getting off track. One time Sally and Gabe had an argument about there being no such thing as blue food and well she's been going out of her way to prove him wrong by making everything blue which proved that she wasn't completely suckered by him.

… Now if he can help Percy get rid of Gabe 'legally' then it would be better.

But after a few seconds of riding the bus bits of a Peanut Butter and Ketchup (Ewww) Sandwich and it stuck into Grover's hair.

The person who threw it was a redhead named Nancy Bobofit, Naruto makes fun of her by calling her Bobafett instead which she hated of course.

As another Sandwich got caught in Grover's curly hair Percy had a death glare but he couldn't turn around because he was trying not to deck her right there. "I'm going to kill her." He mumbled in annoyance.

"It's okay. I like Peanut Butter." That was the good thing about Grover he is always the kind of person to calm down.

But then he ducked another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." Percy started to get up but Naruto pulled him back down before he was halfway up.

"Just calm down." Naruto told him before smirking. "I saw an Ant Farm for sale near Yancy so what'd you say that after this we dump those in her bed?"

That did it, Percy grinned widely. "Would you happen to have a Video Camera?" He asked oh so innocently.

Naruto snorted. "Of course I do! It will be something to laugh at over the years."

Grover eyed the two warily. "Just don't go overboard like you did with the spiders."

"Jeez come on Grover that was funny!" Naruto complained.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Well my very first prank I found out that a couple of people in Summer Camp were deathly afraid of Spiders and well I took a couple of spiders and threw them in the Cabin when they were getting ready for bed." Naruto said with a big grin.

Percy lost it with laughter as he heard that.

"Yeah and Annabeth wouldn't talk to you for weeks after that." Grover reminded him.

"Annabeth?"

"My Oneesan." Naruto explained.

Percy still looked confused.

"It's his sister." Grover whispered.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Percy looked at Naruto.

"Well we adopted each other as siblings." Naruto admitted with a laugh.

With that the trio started to crack jokes and share stories before they got off the bus as Mr. Brunner led the tour into the Museum.

He gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling them how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age. He told them about the carvings on the sides. The trio was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around them was talking, and every time Percy told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give him the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured Percy was devil spawn, Naruto felt for him, he really did. She would point her crooked finger at Percy and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and he knew he was going to get after-school detention for a month.

But Naruto had a feeling that he knew Mrs. Dodds somewhere and that he should feel angry at her but he couldn't place where… But due to the fact that she terrified Grover he knew not to be left alone with her if he could help it.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and Percy finally turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"

It came out louder than he meant it to.

The whole group laughed at how loud he was as Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

Percy's face was red. "No sir." He said respectfully.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy sighed in relief since he recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well…" Percy thought hard about it. "Kronos was the King God and-."

Naruto did a mental face palm. '_If Zeus heard that then Percy would be nothing but charcoal by now._'

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked with a raised eyebrow.

Now Percy was red in the face again. "Titan." He corrected himself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind him.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," Percy continued as if nothing happened, "and the gods won."

"…" Naruto raised his hand.

Mr. Brunner nodded. "Yes Naruto?"

"How the heck did he mistake a rock for a human?" Naruto asked in confusion because technically this was true. "I mean is he stupid or something?"

Mr. Brunner's eyes flashed a warning while Grover looked horrified but everyone else laughed at it before Nancy whispered to her friend behind them. "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

Mr. Brunner looked at Percy. "And why Mr. Jackson to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed with her face even brighter red than her hair.

Percy smiled a bit at her getting caught but he sighed. "I don't know sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover, Percy and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked at his two friends. "I'll catch up."

With that Naruto and Grover headed out but Naruto stopped when he felt something weird so following his gut he came across two statues that he felt familiar too but as he tried to read the names engraved on them the words swam around him.

After spending ten minutes he was about to give up when a familiar voice spoke up. "Zeus the God of Thunder and Lord of the Sky and Hera Goddess of Marriage and Family."

Naruto turned around to see Mr. Brunner. "Sorry for not sticking with Grover I just felt a connection in here."

Upon hearing that Mr. Brunner looked thoughtful and glanced at Zeus's statue. "Maybe you did for the children of the Gods are always drawn to their Godly Parent."

Now Naruto looked stunned. "You think I might be a child of Zeus?"

"It is possible but the only one who could answer that is Zeus himself." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair around. "Now come on Naruto let's get some lunch."

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than anyone has ever seen over the city. '_Just what are they arguing about this time?_' Naruto thought in confusion because if this kept up than a twister would be going through Manhattan.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover, Percy and Naruto sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said before sighing. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."

Grover didn't say anything for a while and Percy was probably thinking that he was going to say something deep and philosophical when he asked out of nowhere. "Can I have your apple?"

Naruto chuckled while Percy gave him the apple. But after a bit Naruto noticed that Percy was staring towards Fifth Avenue and he knew that he was thinking about his Mom so Naruto elbowed Percy. "I'll help you go see her if you want?"

Percy smiled at the offer. "Thanks Naruto but I know that she would want me to finish school first."

Naruto shrugged. "Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Percy looked forward for a few seconds. "So what do you plan on doing for pranks Naruto?"

"Well I have one planned specially for Gabe if you're interested." Percy's eyes widened as he heard that and he leaned forward so Naruto could whisper in his ear.

Even with Grover's sharp hearing all he caught was something about a tutu, poison ivy and Dango sticks before Percy busted out laughing. "That is genius!"

That was when Grover decided that he was better off not knowing.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

Percy was just unwrapping his sandwich when Nancy came over and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at them with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

Naruto felt his eyes turn red but Percy was seething in anger so he sighed and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Just calm down man. She'll get hers, believe it!"

Percy nodded but he was still angry and that was when things got weird. When Percy closed his eyes the fountain water formed a hand and pulled Nancy in shocking Naruto because he has never seen anything like that before.

'_How the hell did that happen?_' Naruto thought before he thought of one God who could do that. '_Does this mean that Hade's is the only one that never broke the Vow?_'

It would be very ironic if he was the only one.

"Percy pushed me!" Nancy screeched.

In an instant Mrs. Dodds appeared right by them shocking Naruto.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned to Percy and Naruto saw what looked like triumph in her eyes which made him narrow his eyes.

"Now honey-."

"I know." Percy grumbled. "A month of erasing Math Books."

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Percy looked at Grover stunned while Naruto glared at Mrs. Dodds trying to figure out who exactly she was but she looked at Naruto and grinned a smile that he's seen before.

… Seven years before to be exact.

"Di immortal." Naruto whispered narrowing his eyes because here stood one of the monsters that lead the charge to kill Thaila and he couldn't do anything right now without getting arrested for murder.

Mrs. Dodds heard him and smiled. "And while we're at it Mr. Uzumaki you're to come with me as well."

Naruto smirked. "I would love to." He said darkly letting out some Killer Intent.

Percy went pale as he felt it not knowing what was causing it but Grover looked at Naruto in time to see red eyes.

Of course he had only one thought. '_Oh crap._'

Percy and Naruto followed her into the Museum and Naruto whispered to Percy. "Whatever is about to happen let me just say this… Sorry."

Percy looked confused. "Sorry about what-?" He was cut off as Naruto's fist slammed into his stomach knocking him out.

"Sorry about that but she's mine." Naruto looked at Mrs. Dodd's. "So Fury what do you want with Percy?"

"Keep out of this Uzumaki!" Mrs. Dodd's hissed as she shriveled into her true form which was She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. "For we will kill him!"

Naruto took out two Kunai's made of Celestial Bronze. "I don't think so!" He snarled letting out all of his Killer Intent. "And this is for Thaila!" He moved and was behind Mrs. Dodds in a blink of an eye before slicing her back with the Kunai.

Mrs. Dodds gave a hiss of pain as she moved to use her whip but Naruto dove the second Kunai into her throat killing her as she dissolved into dust.

As she did that Chiron wheeled in to see Percy on the ground but he looked at Naruto. "I knocked him out before he saw anything." He explained. "The Fury is dead."

Chiron nodded. "You shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgment but if you didn't do this than Percy might've died."

Naruto nodded. "But what do we do now that Mrs. Dodds is dead? He'll see that she's gone."

"Leave that to me." Chiron told him so Naruto nodded and left after putting the Kunai's away.

To Be Continued…

Haha! I know that Naruto stole the fight from Percy but I figured that Naruto would totally do something like this to protect his friend and to exact revenge on someone for killing another friend to stop them from killing the friend that he knocked out right?

Oh well please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fates

_**Chapter 6: The Fates**_

Percy was freaking out wondering if he was going crazy because of the whole Mrs. Dodds being replaced by a perky blonde woman named Mrs. Kerr and everyone else forgetting about Mrs. Dodds.

He actually confronted Naruto about punching him in the stomach but thankfully Naruto was an extremely good liar because he didn't want Percy to find out about Monsters or more will come but eventually he will find out.

But Grover was an extremely poor liar which made Naruto think about signing him up for acting lessons so that way he would not hesitate and make bad lies.

Percy knew that Naruto knocked him out but he didn't know why which was probably why he's not hanging with him lately.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the conversation with Annabeth on this.

~Flashback~

"You knocked him out?" Annabeth asked in shock.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Naruto asked. "Say, 'Oh by the way our Math Teacher is a monster from Greek Mythology, who served the Lord of the Dead, was hell-bent on killing you for no apparent reason than being a Demigod? Oh you didn't know that? Well there you go!'" He gave Annabeth a look.

She sighed. "Okay sorry but there could've been a better way than to knock him out."

"… But at least I killed one of the Kindly Ones." Naruto spat out the name in contempt surprising Annabeth because he never speaks in hatred about anyone. Sure there were the few people that he pranked because they were idiots but he never hated them.

"She will reform eventually, you know that right?" Annabeth asked eliciting a sigh from Naruto.

"I know but hey I still killed her!" Naruto chuckled. "So what's going on with you?"

Annabeth smiled at the change of subject. "I did some research on some Architecture today!"

"… Don't you do that every day?"

"And you're point is?" Annabeth asked with raised eyebrows. "I need to study if I want to be an Architect right?"

"I suppose that's true… So Oneesan." Naruto had a big grin.

"What?" Annabeth could tell that she wouldn't like where this was going.

"Did you ask Luke out yet?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin.

The effect was immediate with Annabeth's face going completely red which cause Naruto to roar in laughter. "S-shut it!" She tried to get out angrily but it came out more of a stutter.

Naruto shrugged. He knew that he was safe from Annabeth's wrath for that joke and it was fun to make her blush she was cute that way.

'_**WHOA!**_' His brain shouted at him. '_Rewind that! Cute? Cute?! Where did that come from?!_'

Shaking that thought from his head Naruto smiled. "Well are you keeping up with your training?"

Annabeth's face returned to normal even though there was a little pink still there. "Yeah I am. What about you?"

"I'm always training!"

"What about your homework-." Annabeth sighed. "Shadow Clone right?"

"Bingo!"

"I wish that I had that ability." Annabeth muttered. "It sounds like a dream come true to do that."

"Are you just saying that because the Shadow Clones are information gatherers?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why else would I be saying it?" Annabeth asked curtly.

"Well I need to go and study for the Latin Exam… I promised Percy 'before' the trip that I would help him."

"Good luck with that." Annabeth said knowing that Percy would be wary around Naruto now.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

~End Flashback~

But Percy has been having worse luck in this school. There was a storm one night where it blew right through his window in his dorm room so he was rooming with Naruto now even though he specifically asked for Grover. Then the biggest Tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from the school so Naruto knew that the Gods were extremely pissed and Percy was the target of their wrath for some reason.

Also Percy has been extremely moody lately with getting into more fights with Nancy but whenever someone had him outnumbered Naruto helped him out and even though he was wary of Naruto he appreciated the support. His grades slipped from D's to F's while Naruto actually had A's.

'_Thank you Shadow Clones!_' Naruto thought with a smirk.

Finally he actually called Mr. Nicoll their English Teacher an old sot so a letter was sent to his mom expelling him from Yancy even though he could finish this year.

Percy acted like it was just fine because he missed his home and seeing his Mom but Naruto could see that he would miss this place just as much with the beautiful forest scenery, as well as the view of the Hudson River in the distance and he openly said that he would miss Grover and Naruto before Naruto chuckled saying that he would go with Percy so he wouldn't have to be the only new kid if he wanted.

It was a nice gesture but Percy told him not to worry about it.

But with the finals closing in the only thing that Percy studied for was the Latin Test with Naruto trying to help him which led to this scene.

"Damnit!" A book hit the wall near Naruto.

"… Just what did the book do to you?" Naruto asked thanking every God that he wasn't hit in the face by it considering that Percy had the worst aim.

Percy sighed. "Sorry but I can't take it anymore! How am I going to tell the difference between Chiron and Charon?"

"…" Naruto just stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Percy asked annoyed with the staring.

"Chiron is a Centaur and Charon is the guy who leads the dead to the Underworld." Naruto explained slowly. "If you can't tell the difference between that then you are doomed."

"I-uh-Oh shut it!"

"Nice comeback Percy!" Naruto teased.

"I said shut it!" Even if Percy meant it he started to laugh because with Naruto you could both hit him and get your ass kicked, or you could laugh because he actually radiates happiness. Then Percy sighed. "I'm going to see Mr. Brunner."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"No thanks I just want to do this myself." Percy walked out and Naruto respected his decision.

~With Percy~

Percy was walking down the hallway to Mr. Brunner's office and he saw a light on in there but right before he could approach the door he heard a voice that sounded like Grover in there. "... worried about Percy, sir."

He froze and while he wasn't an eavesdropper he couldn't stop himself especially with a friend talking to an adult about him.

So Percy inched closer. "... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—!"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." Mr. Brunner said.

Grover sighed. "I guess we should be grateful that Naruto was there because of what happened… But did he have to knock Percy out?"

'_So he __**DID**__ knock me out!_' Percy narrowed his eyes wondering why that happened.

"If he didn't then it would've got worse… I'm more worried about Naruto empathy towards the Kindly Ones." Mr. Brunner said with a sigh. "He seemed pretty happy to kill her."

Now Percy dropped his textbook in shock which in hindsight wasn't the best thing but he was more worried about the fact that Naruto killed someone and was happy about it.

***THUD***

The room went silent so sweating Percy picked up the Mythology book and backed up in time to see a shadow of something that was much taller than Mr. Brunner holding something that looked like a crossbow, he knew since he saw them in the movies.

As quietly as he could Percy opened the nearest door and slipped inside right as he heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside his door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.

A bead of sweat trickled down Percy's neck as it grew eerily quiet out there.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

Percy waited in the dark for at least ten minutes before he bolted to Naruto's room.

~With Naruto~

Percy entered looking as white as a sheet so Naruto looked up in concern. "Yo man, are you okay? You're looking a bit pale."

"F-Fine." Percy said nervously staring at Naruto warily. "Nothing could be better."

Naruto didn't buy that for one minute but Percy spoke up again.

"I need to go to sleep."

Naruto didn't argue as Percy laid down. "Well good luck on the test tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh right thanks! You too." Percy said.

Now Naruto was frowning because he was sure that something was up with Percy but he finally decided that it was none of his business so he closed the book and went to sleep after a bit.

As Naruto slept Percy couldn't close his eyes. '_Just why did Naruto kill Mrs. Dodds?_' It made sense that it was Mrs. Dodds because she was the only person who was with them when Naruto knocked them out but that doesn't explain how he made everyone but Grover forget her. '_What is he?_'

After a few uncomfortable minutes he finally fell asleep but the nightmares that followed didn't help him any.

The next day Percy looked mentally and physically exhausted as he did the exams which made Naruto worry about him but he never got to talk to him with all the exams and well the three hour one pissed Naruto off because all the words were swimming around his head as he looked through them. Even with his advanced knowledge it was painful.

Once he was done he turned it in at the same time as Percy and was about to leave when Chiron called Percy back. "Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

Naruto mentally groaned at how Chiron worded that and it didn't help with Nancy making sarcastic kissing motions towards him before she shuddered at a glare from Naruto remembering laying down in bed to be completely covered in red ants on the day of the Field Trip.

Percy mumbled. "… Okay sir."

Now Mr. Brunner realized what he just implied. "I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

Now Percy's eyes were threatening to burst with tears because here was his favorite teacher in front of the whole class who spent all year encouraging him only to say that he was destined to be kicked out.

"Right." Percy said trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy blurted out interrupting Mr. Brunner. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy—"

But he was already gone.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You really need to work on that." He commented to which Mr. Brunner nodded.

"Can you make sure that he's all right?" He requested.

"I was going to do that anyways." Naruto answered with a smile.

Naruto moved around to see some people ask Percy what his plans for the summer were and he shrugged. "I'm going to head back to the city."

"Oh that's cool."

Naruto moved to Percy. "Hey man you all right?"

Percy jumped in shock not expecting Naruto. "Geez man a little warning next time?"

"Sorry." Naruto apologized sheepishly. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up?"

"… Mr. Brunner asked you to do it didn't he?" Percy asked knowing how close Naruto and him were since Mr. Brunner enrolled Naruto here in the first place.

"Yeah he did." Naruto admitted. "But even if he didn't I would've asked since you're my friend."

Percy smiled despite what he heard the other night. "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto patted his shoulder. "No problem Percy. But what's up with you? You seemed really pale last night."

"I'm just worried on what Gabe did to my room this year." Percy said with a smile.

'_Okay that was definitely a lie._' Naruto thought before shaking his head. "Yeah that's true."

Percy looked relieved thinking that Naruto bought the lie. "Yeah well I'm not looking forward to saying goodbye to Grover." He admitted.

Before Naruto could say anything another voice spoke up. "You don't have to." Grover walked up. "I bought a bus pass to New York as well. Naruto you want to come as well?"

Naruto knew that he was keeping an eye on Percy to bring him to the camp so he smiled. "One last time hanging out before we go our separate ways? Of course I want to come!"

He said it that way so Percy wouldn't get suspicious.

Percy sighed but he agreed to it.

"Just let me get packed!" With that Naruto ran to his room since Percy already packed up.

Once he was in his room he made a few Shadow Clones to start packing while he turned on Skype. "Annabeth you there?"

After a few minutes Naruto was about to give up when Annabeth popped up on the screen. "Hey Naruto what's up?"

"Grover and I are escorting Percy to New York so expect us to be at Camp in a few days." Naruto said with a smile. "I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't miss this place but it just doesn't compare to Camp."

"I know what you mean." Annabeth smiled at the thought of two of her best friends coming back to Camp. "It's also been dull without a certain blonde prankster."

Naruto laughed. "I know what you mean."

"Hey tell her we said hi!" Some of the clones said.

Now Naruto looked at them. "We're the same person Baka! Of course she knows you said hi!"

"Hey! No need to yell!" Another clone pouted as they kept packing whispering insults to the original Naruto.

Annabeth laughed at the antics between Naruto and his Shadow Clones before she smiled. "So how do you think you did on your Latin Exam?"

Naruto groaned. "It was torture!" He had chibi anime tears. "I had to sit still for three freaking hours!"

At hearing the three hours part Annabeth felt some sympathy for the hyperactive blonde but she remembered about him teasing her about Luke so she smirked. "Tough luck Fishcake."

"**IT'S MAELSTROM DAMNIT!**"

After saying goodbye Naruto dispelled the Shadow Clones and had his suitcase and gym bag when he met Percy and Grover the next day at the Bus Stop where they got on it. "So first we head to Percy's home to see how Mrs. Jackson is doing?" Naruto asked.

Grover nodded. "After that you and I will be gone."

Percy looked a little put off. "So where are you guys going?"

"Camp." Grover answered before Naruto smirked.

"So Percy, I have the supplies needed to prank Gabe if you're up for it?" Naruto offered.

"Sorry Naruto but no prank." After Percy said that he blinked when he saw what looked like a raincloud over Naruto's head with rain actually coming down.

'_How does he pull this off?_' He thought shocked by his reactions.

"So no prank?" Naruto sounded like a kid was told that Santa wasn't real.

"I-uh-… Okay." Percy gave in.

Immediately the raincloud was gone as Naruto looked happier. "You won't regret it I promise!"

Percy whispered to Grover. "How does he do that?"

"No one knows." Grover muttered.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to Percy that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, Percy always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore so he said. "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover jumped while Naruto's face darkened and he actually looked downright murderous at the mention of them. "Wha— What do you mean?"

"Percy?" For looking murderous Naruto's voice was completely calm. "Where in the name of Hades did you learn that term?"

Percy confessed overhearing Grover and Mr. Brunner talking earlier.

I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover—"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

Naruto muttered under his breath right as Grover realized something. "Did you hear what was said about Naruto?"

"About him killing someone?" Percy asked and Naruto chuckled.

"So that's why you were so pale."

Percy gave Naruto a scared look. "It's not funny man you killed someone."

"…" Naruto smirked deviously. "Well the truth is our Math Teacher was a monster from Greek Mythology, who served the Lord of the Dead, was hell-bent on killing you for no apparent reason than being a Demigod?" Grover looked horrified while Percy looked shocked. "Oh you didn't know that? Well there you go!"

… Thump.

Percy fainted from the shock.

"What the hell?!" Grover whispered in shock that Naruto did that.

Naruto shrugged. "What? He deserves to know and I didn't see you trying to stop me."

"That was because I thought that you were going to tell him to wait not just outright tell him that he's a Demigod!" Grover whispered angrily.

"Well now that it's out of the way we can head to Camp after seeing his Mom and if an army comes after us I'll use my Shadow Clones to distract them while we run." Naruto told him.

Grover just sighed and sat down in disbelief.

In a few moments Percy was up and eyeing Naruto like crazy until the latter sighed. "Will you stop staring at me?" Naruto asked with his eye twitching. "I'm not on display."

Percy went red before looking at Grover. "You knew?" He asked.

That was the point when Grover suddenly found the back of his hand interesting. "I-uh-… You weren't supposed to know yet."

"This is insane." Percy muttered looking up. "I'm with two crazy people."

"Hey! One of these 'crazy people' saved your life earlier and the other has been making sure that monsters haven't killed you for being a Demigod." Naruto muttered.

"Okay so if we're Demigods then who are you're guy's parents?" Percy asked deciding to just go along with it for now.

Naruto shrugged. "No clue but Chiron thinks it might be big Z." Percy looked confused. "… *Sigh* Zeus."

"I'm a Satyr."

Now Percy looked freaked out. "You're a donkey from the waist down?!"

That did it. Naruto busted out laughing while Grover looked irritated. "Donkey? Oh Gods I need to remember that one!"

"I'm a 'Goat' from the waist down."

"What's the difference?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Hmph! There are some Satyrs that would trample you for that insult." Grover muttered looking out the window but at this time the bus shuddered before breaking down.

Naruto groaned. "Oh come on!"

They all had to get off to avoid being baked in the bus as the driver pulled the hood up to have the smell of rotten egg shells as well as black smoke rise up.

"… He really needs to get that checked." Hearing no answer Naruto turned to see Percy looking confused, which isn't saying something today, and Grover looking pale white so following their gaze Naruto saw what they found confusing in Percy's case and scary in Grover's case.

On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks that he has ever seen.

Naruto knew who they were immediately. "Oh it's just the Fates."

Now Percy looked horrified because he knew that in the Legends they only appear when someone is about to die and they were looking straight at him.

"Please tell me they're not looking at you." Grover muttered.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those sock's would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

"I beg to differ." Naruto chuckled.

"How can you be so calm?!" Grover whispered. "They're the Fates!"

"Simple. I believe that we make our own fates." Naruto said with a smile. "Something like this only makes people believe that and fall into their hands."

Grover decided that Naruto was either very brave or incredibly nuts but he wrenched the bus doors open. "Come on we're getting on the bus!"

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Come on!"

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching Percy. The middle one cut the yarn, and Naruto swore that he could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving them wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going Naruto noticed that Percy looked like he caught the flu.

Naruto clapped his back. "Relax man it's not so bad."

"Easy for you to say." Percy muttered.

Grover was just muttering prayers to Olympus in Greek as he looked at Percy in pity.

**To Be Continued…**

** I know that there were Anime references but I figured that Naruto could use Genjutsu to make people see them so there you go! Oh and I'm not answering any Reviews for a while because someone actually guessed who the actual Godly Parent was and I will get back to answering reviews when I reveal who it is. So Peace out and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well as my own personal twist to it.**


End file.
